


O dia que me notar

by BokutoMika (HiratsukaMi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiratsukaMi/pseuds/BokutoMika
Summary: "Iwaizumi havia recebido um ótimo toque do levantador. Conseguiu cortar com perfeição, como esperado. Quando estava com Oikawa, sentia-se invencível, mas nunca diria isso em voz alta, já que o mais alto iria se gabar mais ainda."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	O dia que me notar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, eu de novo. Esta é mais uma one shot escrita para um projeto do Social Spirit. Quem quiser conferir meu perfil e o perfil do projeto, os @'s são: @hiratsuka_mi e @Hishoyoproj, respectivamente. Tenham uma boa leitura e um bom divertimento! <3

Iwaizumi havia recebido um ótimo toque do levantador. Conseguiu cortar com perfeição, como esperado. Quando estava com Oikawa, sentia-se invencível, mas nunca diria isso em voz alta, já que o mais alto iria se gabar mais ainda. Às vezes, sentia vontade de elogiar o amigo, mas algo dentro de si o impedia. Mais do que ficar de saco cheio de Oikawa se achando, sentia algo além da amizade pelo levantador, porém nunca iria dizer algo assim.

Enquanto o time elogiava mais um acerto do ace, Oikawa observava um pouco afastado. Sabia do talento do amigo, mas ver toda a atenção voltada a ele lhe incomodava um pouco. Queria ser o primeiro a elogiá-lo, já que era o mais próximo de Hajime. Sem pensar muito, aproximou-se dos amigos e começou a provocar o menor.

— Suas cortadas continuam incríveis Iwa-chan!

— Eu ainda preciso melhorar um pouco mais meu tempo.

— Ora, ora, só aceite o elogio! Está chateado porque não foi uma garota que o fez?

— O quê? — Iwaizumi se irritou um pouco.

— É uma pena que nenhuma garota o note… Não se preocupe! Oikawa-san sempre te notará! — Tooru falou piscando um olho para o menor.

— O que é isso de repente? — Iwaizumi se irritou de vez com aquelas falas.

— Vamos, temos muito o que treinar! — o levantador ignorou o questionamento do ace e se pôs a andar.

Hajime ficou parado por um tempo. Estava irritado com o que aconteceu, porém estava feliz também. Quer dizer que Tooru o nota então? Não sabia se acreditava nisso. Queria acreditar, mas algo dentro de si não o deixava crer. Com o rosto um pouco corado, retornou para sua posição, a fim de continuar o treinamento.

Quando as atividades do clube terminaram, todos foram ao vestiário se trocar para irem para suas casas. Iwaizumi estava com os pensamentos longe, então não conversou muito com os companheiros de time. Oikawa notou as distrações do menor, então esperou ficarem a sós para falar algo. Quando julgou ser seguro, questionou o amigo.

— Iwa-chan está avoado… Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— C-claro que não, só estou me trocando.

— Você não costuma demorar tanto para se trocar.

— Eu resolvi demorar hoje.

— Iwa-chan é esquisito. Por isso nenhuma garota te nota — Oikawa comentou fazendo bico.

— Isso não me importa! E eu não sou esquisito!

— Não se preocupe Iwa-chan! Eu te noto mesmo com suas esquisitices! — o levantador falou sorrindo e piscando novamente.

O ace, agindo sem pensar, foi em direção ao maior. Estava com cara de poucos amigos e pisando duro, o que fez com que Oikawa temesse por sua vida. O maior se afastou até encostar em uma parede e, sem ter para onde ir, apenas encarou Iwaizumi se aproximar. Com isso, fechou os olhos com força.

Ficou surpreso ao sentir os lábios macios do ace junto aos seus. Esperava outro soco na cabeça, mas não aquilo. Mesmo assustado, conseguiu retribuir o beijo. Aquilo era inacreditável para o levantador, afinal, pensava que o amigo não gostasse dele romanticamente. Por isso o provocava, mesmo que as palavras fossem verdadeiras.

Depois de um curto período de tempo, Iwaizumi se afastou encarando o chão e corado. Oikawa ainda não sabia o que dizer. Sentia seus olhos mais abertos que o normal. Sua face também estava queimando mais que o normal.

— Iwa-chan… — o maior não pode terminar sua fala por interrupção do ace.

— É bom me notar mesmo. Eu não fico me esforçando e me matando à toa! — Hajime falou com seu típico tom irritado, pegou suas coisas e saiu andando para fora do vestiário.

Oikawa não esperava por isso, mas estava feliz. Iwaizumi sentia o mesmo que ele, então poderia investir em algo mais sem medo. Sorriu fraco e, pegando suas coisas, passou a seguir o amigo. Ambos estavam corados, mas nenhum deles se arrependeu do ocorrido. Por dentro, estavam mais felizes que o normal, mesmo não demonstrando em seu exterior. Quando deram por si, estavam de mãos dadas enquanto caminhavam. Os dois sorriram um para o outro, como se só existissem eles naquele momento.


End file.
